Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童拓人) is a character that is in Inazuma Eleven GO. He is the captain of the Raimon. Appearance He has dark brown hair and has brown eyes. In Raimon, he wears the soccer uniform of the Raimon team that is yellow and has a strip of blue at each side. Personality He is seen to be caring for his team as shown that he was angry when mothers from Team Eito bribed them to lose the match. He is also close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku Taichi. Plot (GO) He first appeared with all the team members of the Raimon team, after stopping a ball from hitting Matsukaze. Then he introduces himself to be Shindou Takuto, the captain of the Raimon team and afterwards helps the other soccer team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards the Raimon team had a match and is getting badly beaten, Matsukaze asked Coach Kudou to be placed in to help. He helped but it wasn't enough, though determined to help Raimon, he dashed fastly against the opponents to which suprised everyone and Shindou. Though it wasn't enough when Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot. He got badly beaten also. After Shindou seeing what has befallen his team. He got angry and is shown to use a keshin to put a stop to Tsurugi. In which he successfully steals the ball. Later, he is fatigued and was sent to the hospital, his friend Kirino Ranmaru by his side worried about him. Though because of what happened to Raimon, many members and managers quit the Raimon team. Afterwards Tsurugi comes in and says that he's gonna join the Raimon team to which made Shindou surprised and angry. Afterwards Matsukaze tries for the Raimon Soccer team but is having a hard time when Shindou was the one controlling the ball but Matsukaze managed to get it and pass the test. Afterwards they have a match against Eito but it was bribed and unfair again. Matsukaze cannot believe what was happening and kept on paasing the ball to Shindou, making Matsukaze restless and injured but Shindou wouldn't respond until both of their feeling clashed and he shot a score against Eito, making it a 1-3 not 0-3. After sometime, he releases his anger by playing in his piano. He was visited by Matsukaze and is suprised on how big his house was. The reason why Matsukaze was visiting him was because Shindou quitted being in the Raimon team, Matsukaze wanted to convince Shindou to come back, into which Matsukaze kept on talking and encouraging Shindou to come back. Hissatsu *'SH' Fortissimo (Game) *'Sousha Maestro' (Keshin) Quotes *"Hey, you! Why are you screaming at the soccer field?" (To Tsurugi) *"I am the captain of the school's Raimon team, Shindou Takuto and those who are here are part of Raimon Eleven!" (To everyone) Trivia *Shindou is shown to have a big house, meaningly, he is shown to be rich when Matsukaze visited him at his house. *Shindou is known to play the piano as shown in most episodes, that is why most of his hissatsu is related to music. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Raimon